dupreeislandfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
The Colonization of Dupree Island is basically a game of conquest over other players. However, this is just one scenario in an overarching storyline. If certain tasks are completed by the players before the scenario ends, certain "expansions" will be unlocked. These are completely optional tasks, but the rewards enhance the game for the players in the future. Achievement List Hold the Line: Do not allow Jermaine Dupree to take over any player's city. *Reward: All cities gain +1 AC vs monsters in the next scenario. Island Metropolis: Construct 20 colonies amongst all players. *Reward: Unlock a new tier 1 building. Giant Genocide: Destroy all monster lairs belonging to giants. *Reward: Unlock a new playable race. Gnoll Genocide: Destroy all monster lairs belonging to gnolls. *Reward: Unlock a new playable race. Goblin Genocide: Destroy all monster lairs belonging to goblins. *Reward: Unlock a new playable race. Grand Campaign: Complete all island-wide quests. *Reward: Unlock a bonus quest in the next scenario. Heart of Darkness: All villages are either destroyed, subjugated, or protected. *Reward: Unlock new villager types in the next scenario. Wildmens Genocide: Destroy the capital city of the Wildmens (Jermaine's city). *Reward: Unlock a new playable race. The Best: The player with the highest ranking in any given area gets a bonus in the next scenario. The player may only choose one bonus even if they qualify for multiple ones. If two players tie, then they both qualify for the award. Unless otherwise noted, the calculation is for the best during any given season, not at the end of the scenario. *'Guardian:' Player with the most protectorates during any given season starts next scenario with +5 culture. *'Grand Khan:' Player who destroyed the most villages, lairs, colonies, and cities gains 1 free warrior at the beginning of the next scenario. *'Happiest: '''The player with the highest happiness score starts next scenario with one free sewer. *'Highfalutin:' Player with the highest culture starts next scenario with one 1/2 price temple. *'Korean MMO: The player who kills the most monsters starts next scenario with +20 gold. *'''Largest Information Network: Player with the most rogues starts next scenario with one 1/2 price tavern. *'Largest Military (all units besides rogues and priests):' Start with one 1/2 price barracks next scenario. *'Largest Population:' Start with one free farm next scenario. *'Loose Lips: '''The player who buys the most information from tribesmen starts the next scenario knowing the general area of the nearest player and monster lair. *'Lumberjack:' Produced the most lumber. Start next scenario with one 1/2 price lumbermill. *'Most Colonies: The first colony you produce next scenario is free, except for the food cost. *'Most Devout: '''Player with the most priests starts the next scenario with one 1/2 price temple. *'Most Roads: The first five roads you produce next scenario are free. *'Prospector:' Mined the most ore in any given season. Start next scenario with one 1/2 price mine. *'Quest Grinder:' Player who finished the most quests starts the next scenario with +20 gold. *'Richest:' Player who produces the most coin starts next scenario with one 1/2 price trading post. *'Stone Cold: '''Cut the most stone. Start next scenario with one 1/2 price quarry. *'Slayer:' Player who killed the most opposing player units begins the next scenario with one free racial barracks upgrade. *'Tyrant:' Player with the most subjugated villages, colonies, and cities gains +15 to any resource at the start of the next scenario. *'Veteran (all units count):' Player with the highest overall army level starts the next scenario with an upgraded warrior. '''The Crier Approves:' Each player has entered diplomacy at least once with every other player. *Reward: Unlock a new tier 1 building.